The over-all efficiency of the collection of radiant energy from the sun is, among other things, governed by the amount of energy actually collected compared with the energy and expense required for tracking of the sun as it rises and sets each day. With a stationary energy absorber, this is one which generally is positioned to receive maximum radiation at noon and is not provided with any scheme for tracking the sun, maximum solar energy collection is sacrificed to avoid the expense and energy of a tracking scheme. On the other hand, energy absorbers such as heliostatic devices, which are provided with mechanical means for following the sun, usually timed motor-driven means, have increased solar collection but suffer from greater expense in turning of the collector. This increased expense of prior art tracking means is particularly prohibitive where small individual units are desirable, such as in undeveloped countries. In a household use or in such disadvantaged areas of the world, simple durable collectors are necessary.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved solar collector.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved means for turning a solar collector to essentially track the sun each day.